UruAges Beyond Myst
by 0-Unknown-Author-0
Summary: A girl felt the call, but finds herself kidnapped and dumped in a desert in the middle of nowhere. Can she find out where she is or why she feels compelled to be there? And is she alone?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Myst, Uru or anything owned by Cyan or Ubisoft, but I wish I did.

0-Unknown-Author-0

Uru - Ages Beyond Myst

Introduction

I woke up with a jolt as my head slammed into something hard. Wincing with pain I tried and sit up to rub my head. I couldn't, I realised my hands were tied behind my back, after struggling awhile unsuccessfully I realised that i was in the back of a van, I had no idea where I was being taken to, and I couldn't actually remember where I had come from, or even who I was at the moment. I struggled crawled to the back of the van and raised myself to look through the windows, but it was too dark too see clearly, all I saw was my own reflection. My dark brown hair was a mess, strands hanging down covering my eyes. Scratches and dirt adorn my face. I let myself drop down, my back against the doors. Then I noticed something slip out of my pocket, I leaned down to get a better look at it. It was my ID card. Then scraps of memories came back slowly. My name was Sara, I had come from some kind of Beach, I had gone to leave the Beach for some reason. To go somewhere, but then nothing. All I had was my first name. Giving up I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The van shuddered to a halt, I heard the front doors slam closed, quickly I shuffled away from the back doors and threw myself into a corner remaining still. The back doors slid open, out of the corner of my eye I saw two figures against the early morning light but couldn't make out any details. One of them grabbed my feet and tied them together with some rope. I shut my eyes hoping for the best as the second figure pulled me out of the van and propped me against a boulder. While they were turned away I gave a quick survey of the surrounding area, it looked like I was in a desert, just ahead where the tyre tracks stopped at a gate loomed what looked like a small volcano, furhter than that was a small caravan. I closed my eyes again as one of the figures knelt down to my side, he then pulled a cloth over my mouth and tied it tightly. At that I tried to struggle against who I saw to be a hulking figure of a man. With little effort he stooped down and slung me over his shoulder, ignoring my protest.

I was carried away from the van and beyond the gate and started walking to the caravan. Giving up struggling I properly took in my surroundings, a faint plume of steam rose from the small volcano, floating up beyond my vision. Soon the man had reached the caravan, I tried shouting for help but the cloth muffled my voice. The man kicked the door open, I then realised that the caravan had been abandoned for some time. Belongings were scattered around the place. I was dropped on a sofa bed carelessly. The man walked over to a storage cupboard and threw it open, seemingly satisfied he cam back for me and scooped me in his arms, and carried me towards the cupboard.

I'd had enough, rolloing out of his arms I fell to the floor, then I brought back my legs and kicked him in the gut. As he fell I did the same to his head, sendidng him sprawling the the floor, then I slipped my feet through the ropes binding my ankles. Using the wall to my back as a support I raised myself to my feet. I walked over to a radiator and began rubbing the ropes on my wrists up and down, sawing through them. Soon the ropes slipped off my wrists and I pulled the cloth down from my mouth. I ran for the door and swung it open, then found myself face to face with the second man. I took several steps back, right into the hulking giant who had recovered by now. He wrapped his arms round mine, restraining me, the second man tied my wrists again. He then stooped down and began to tie my feet, I responded by swinging my foot into his face. He ignored this and secured the rope. The large man lifted me up and dropped me in the cupboard!

'Hey!' I yelled. He knelt down and raised the gag over my mouth again. I swore from behind it. The man then looped rope round my arms binding them to my sides. I couldn't do anything, only watch as he tightened the knot, got up and watch as the cupboard door closed and the dark closed in on me.


	3. Chapter 3

Shall I disclaim again? I think I shall. I do not own Uru, Myst or whatever, they are owned by Cyan and Ubisoft. Oh and to clear something up, I've given no character descriptions because I've laft it to your perceptions. My friend says thats the point of Uru and Myst. Who am I to argue with my friend?

0-Unknown-Author-0

Chapter 3

'Well, I give.' I muttered to myself. Zandi could take a hike for all I cared. I didn't know what the hell he was talking about, why couldn't he just tell me what I was doing here?.

After another unsuccesfull hunt for the 'Journey cloths' and after listening to 'Yeesha's' monologue 'again...' I found myself wandering back to Zandi's caravan for more of his useless help.

'Can't hurt to try again.' I muttered. I rounded his caravan expecting him to be sitting there, reading his book, listening to the 'same' song still, burgers still roasting on the grill...but he wasn't, nothing was, it was all gone. I took this as an oppurtunity to finally see inside the caravan. I slowly walked up to the door and reached for the handle, something held me back, something wasn't right. Zandi couldn't just have up and left...could he?

'Zandi !, you here!' No reply. I pulled on the handle, it clicked open. Stepping inside cautiously I gave a quick inspection of the place, it was a wreck, it looked like a battle had been fought here. There was nothing of much importance to me here, no clues as to why I felt this 'call' anyway. I made my way over to the cupboard in the hope there may be something of use to me in it. I pulled open the door and cried out in surprise when something fell out of the cupboard colliding into me sending me sprawling to the floor.

I opened one eye, then another. I then saw what it was that had hit me. Lying on the floor was a girl of about my age, she had been tied up and gagged. I sat up and rolled her off me. It was then she woke up, her eyes clicked open and she looked at me. I moved towards her but she backed away, watching me cautiously.

'No, its okay, I said, I'm going to help you.' She nodded slowly. I reached out and pulled the cloth down from her mouth. She breathed out heavily. She still said nothing for a while, then muttered a thanks.

'What happened to you?, I asked, how did you end up in this mess?'

'I don't know, I don't remember where I came from, or why I felt the need to leave from wherever I came from anyway. But somehow I ended up in the back of a truck and left here by two wierd guys I've never met.'

'You mean you felt a 'call' too?'

'I suppose you could call it that.' she said.

'Yeah...' I said not sure what to say. She was a complete stranger yet I felt I could tell her anything.

She looked away uncomfortably.

'Um...I don't suppose you could...' She gestured towards the ropes around her arms and wrists.

'Oh, yeah sure.' I said quickly. I began to loosen the bonds.

The ropes fell to the floor as they came undone. She rubbed each of her wrists in her hands, then untied her ankles.

'What's your name?' She said looking at me.

'Alex.' I replied.

'I'm Sara.'

'I don't suppose you could help me with something?' I asked.

'With what.' she replied.

'Come with me and I'll show you.' I stood up and offered my hand. She took it and we left the caravan.


	4. Chapter 4

Haven't updated this in awhile, exams, schoolwork among other stuff getting in the way. But here's the next chapter, if you were reading this sorry it took so long. Reviews Please!!!

0-Unknown-Author-0

Chapter 4

We stepped outside the caravan, I stopped for a moment, relishing the fresh air. The Alex motioned for me to follow him, I did so. He led me past a, to my surprise, working windmill and towards a gaping hole in the ground. A small tree and some brush growing out and around the edges. I walked over to the fence surrounding it and gazed downwards. If I was shocked about this whole situation before it had just moved up a notch. I could see little windows and doors adorning the crevasse walls, probably about four or five homes in all. And all along the bottom grew grass, blue flowers and other foliage in the shadows below. In had an unsettling beauty to it that had me entranced for a moment.

'Hey, you alright?' Alex said laying a hand on my shoulder.

'Yeah, I'm fine...' I spun round quickly and found myself staring into his eyes, then I realised what I was doing. My mind raced, my heart raced faster.

'Oh, um...good, uh, right...follow me' He said slowly, eyes locked with mine.

'Right.' I said finally breaking the gaze. In my head I kept replaying what just happened, and one word kept hammering into my skull.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid'_

We came to a ladder in a break in the fence. I looked down again this time lloking away quickly. Ladders were not my thing, they were really not my thing. Especially rickety, ancient, lost in the middle of nowhere ones.

'You first.' I said putting on the best forced smile I could.

'Ok' He said calmly and began the descent.

My head took over again as I began to follow.

'_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God'_

'Hey, is there something wrong!' Alex called up to me. My insides screamed '_God yes get me down from here_' So I said:

'No, I'm fine'

I figured if I went down slowly I'd be fine. Wrong.

SNAP! The rungs my hands and feet were on broke.

'Aaaaiiiiieeee!!!' I screamed.

'Sara!' Alex yelled, he ran underneath me and caught me in his arms, we crashed to the ground in a heap.

I groaned and sat up rubbing my sore back. Alex raised himself shakily holding onto a wall for support.

'I owe you twice now.' I said grinning.

'What f-' He started. But I put a finger to his lips, then placed kiss on his cheek.

'My life.' I said then stepped back from him and looked round a bit. The most prominent object down here was what looked like a dying tree with a door in it.

'So what were we looking for.'

'...uuhhh...oh, I'll show you.'

I followed him down the track to a broken bridge, there were several of them, damaged, weathered. Two were broken entirely. He stepped back a bit, then took a running jump across the gap. I did the same, landing with a thump on both feet. We walked through an open doorway and I saw what must have been the stone wheel connected to the above Windmill. He then led me up a small flight of stairs into a room which may have once been a study of some sort. Then he showed me a cloth with a handprint on it. I looked at him questioningly.

'Touch it.' He motioned to it.

I reached and placed my open hand on it. Suddenly my body was filled with a strange sensation as the handprint began to glow a blueish hue, but not completely. One finger remained faded.

I turned back to Alex, a bit shaken.

'Sit down, he spoke calmly, I'll explain everything.'


	5. Chapter 5

!!!PLEASE READ!!!

Sorry this took absoloutely ages to churn out, been so busy lately with schoolwork, life and all that jazz. But here it is, review please and tell me whether I should continue it or not. I'm thinking about ending it here.

Chapter 5

'So…that explains…not a great deal to me, but it must make some sense to you at least.' I said honestly. Alex looked up round at me from the ledge we sat perched on.

'Well, I get what I'm doing now but I have no idea what I'm going to do if you know what I mean.'

'After this, that's easier to understand than you think.' I said gazing at the few flowers growing at the bottom of the cleft.

Alex remained quiet for a while, as if thinking about something. He looked downwards then spoke quietly.

'I haven't been totally honest with you, I do know where the last hand tile is, it's just, something…I don't know what, but something held me back. Whether I was afraid or…whatever. Call it gut intuition, but something stopped me, so I waited.'

'Good thing for me you did I guess.' I said trying to sound cheerful.

We were both quiet again. I spoke up after a moment.

'But I wish I knew where those men went, or what they wanted for that matter.'

'What men?' Alex looked at me concerned. I avoided his gaze.

'I guess I haven't been totally honest with you either have I?'

'What men.' Alex repeated, this time sterner than before.

'I don't remember where I left from, or why. But I remember waking up in the back of a truck or something, being taken…here I suppose, whoever brought me here must have known where they were going, and why.'

'What then?' Alex asked, sounding concerned again.

'Well, the truck stopped by that gate on the far side of the mound. I was taken out, I suppose that was the first time I saw the men, one big guy, and another smaller man. I don't know either of them at all. They carried me to the caravan and locked me in the cupboard so it must have been abandoned by this Zandi guy for quite a while. And, well, you know the rest.'

Alex looked deep in thought when I finally looked up from the ground.

'I think I should do it.' He suddenly said.

'What?' I said, jumping slightly from the outburst.

'The last tile, I'm going to activate it.'

'Well…Ok.' I said. I wasn't sure what to make of the situation, from what Alex had said once he'd activated the last tile, he'd take some kind of journey. What I was trying to decide…was whether to go with him or not. I had this crazy feeling in the back of my head, a voice which simply said, go for it. By now Alex had gotten up and walked off towards the tree at the far end of the Cleft. He had stooped down to look at some kind of water bucket, placed a hand on it. What followed took me by surprise, a sudden Blue aura eminated from and covered him, then faded again slowly. Suddenly there was a deep rumbling sound and on the tree some kind of door with a hand print on it, glowed for a second, then slid down revealing a hatch, leading who knows where. Alex turned back to me and yelled:

'Hey, are you coming or not!' I thought for a moment. I could stay and try and find a way out of this desert, possibly even make it home. But I could run into the men again. I stood up and ran after him shouting:

'Hey wait up!'

We descended into the tree, climbing down the ladder into the dim lit tunnel, markings on the wall, glowed and faded as we walked past, I found myself subconsciously reaching out and taking Alex' hand as the tunnel darkened again. We eventually came to an opening where the tunnel opened up into a wider area, markings glowing and fading were in a sequence around us, as if telling a story, then there was a small light shining down on a small book resting on a podium, I clutched Alex' hand tighter.

'It's okay.' He murmured.

I could only nod slowly in the darkness.

He stepped towards the podium, I followed.

He reached for the Book.

He took the Book.

He turned to face me.

He pulled his mask off.

'You!' I gasped.

He grinned, and snapped his fingers. Suddenly someone pulled my hands in front of me and began wrapping rope round my wrists.

'However did you guess?' He said, his voice drenched with sarcasm.

'Well, now that you've got your damn book, what do you want with me?' I spat.

'That's the problem, you see, we needed you all along really, gaining your trust was easy, shepherding you to this moment was a bit harder. For some reason, my companion and I can't use this book, so we waited for someone who could, someone wandering through a desert.'

'You want me to use a book? What's the matter, can't read or something?' I said struggling with the bonds on my wrists.

'Naïve child, he said shaking his head slowly, clueless, ignorant, shame.'

'Why you son of a-!' A hand was clamped over my mouth.

'That's enough of that, now just be a good girl and place a hand on this if you would be so kind.' He opened the book to the first page, there was a strange, almost 3-D image there of an island in the clouds, with a small house and a small pinnacle of rock behind it.

I slowly raised my hand above it, unsure of what to do.

My decision was suddenly made for me as something slammed into the guy holding me sending him flying forwards, sending me hurtling to the floor. Someone ran past the fallen man, grabbed the book from Alex, who was shouting in protest. His answer was a fist flying into his face. The new entry flicked to the image page in the book and ran over to me, by now the other man was getting up again, looking very angry.

The stranger dived out of the way of the charging man, grabbed my bound wrists and placed a hand on the glowing image. My body suddenly felt a shuddering tingling sensation ripple through it and the world around faded to Black.

When my eyes opened I was on a rough ground covered in dry grass, yellowed by lack of water or something. I pushed myself to a sitting position after several tries with my bound hands. I looked around, I was on the island from the book, nothing as far as I could see. I heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see the stranger, a boy of about my age, walking towards me. I backed away, after…Alex…I wasn't going to be so trusting.

The boy knelt down in front of me, a sincere smile on his face.

'Hi, I'm Jaden.' He said. I said nothing. He sighed and continued.

'Y'know, none of this was supposed to happen, with those men I mean. I tried to get to you first, but I wouldn't have stood a chance against that big guy one on one, I mean, did you see how big he was? He would have eaten me alive!' He said trying to sound cheerful. I still said nothing.

'I know you don't trust me, and I don't blame you after what you've been through, but at least let me untie you.' I nodded slowly. He began to untie the knots, and then continued speaking.

'I'm sure…Alex was a nice guy, whoever he really was, but that guy, I can't believe he'd put you through that. Did you ever know the real Alex? If he was real I mean. The thoughts of Alex, the fake alter-ego flooded my mind, the boy I thought I even…liked, after only just meeting him. Then I felt them, tears streamed down my face, I looked up at Jaden through bleary eyes, and flung my arms round him and cried uncontrollably into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms round me and whispered comfortingly into the nothingness around us.


End file.
